Decisión
by Daemandi
Summary: En su muerte ella no lloró y es que, quizás, hacía tiempo había llorado.


Ya sé, aún tengo que terminar otro pero no pude evitarlo

Espero les guste

**Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todo esto es de sus respectivos dueños**

**De fans para fans, sin fin de lucro**

* * *

Hace mucho que no estaba con él tanto tiempo, ¿dos, tres semanas? Ya no lo recordaba. Pero lo entendía. Entendía que era su deber y que su rango lo obligaba a estar fuera de la aldea constantemente. En especial con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Llevaba cinco minutos sentada, mirándolo fijamente con la vaga excusa de recuperar el aliento. La verdad es que podría verlo mil horas y siempre sentirse fascinada. No, fascinada no era la palabra pero el significado era cercano a ella.

El cabello largo y oscuro, los músculos fuertes bajo la playera simple, las gotas de sudor resbalando por la piel blanca y la mirada dura que se volvió recelosa al sentir los ojos castaños puestos en él.

- Es inevitable, ¿verdad?

- Hasta el momento, lo es

- ¿Vas a volver a irte?

- En unos días; necesito descansar

Y el silencio volvió a instaurarse. No era molesto, no era incómodo y no era tenso. Era ese silencio que durante muchos años prevalecía entre ellos y que nunca jamás resulto un problema; por el contrario, aun cuando ella era como era, se entendían bastante bien por medio del silencio.

- Debes entrenar más, estas muy débil

- Quiero hacerlo pero no hay con quien

No era una queja ni un reproche solo un hecho. Nadie en la aldea podía esquivar con tanta precisión sus armas ni ayudarla a mejorar su puntería. No había nadie a quien pedírselo; después de todo, no iría a la Mansión Hyuga solo a eso.

- Debes. Son personas muy fuertes y dudo mucho que muchos de nosotros lo logremos en la posición en la que nos encontramos

- ¿No crees que podamos ganar?

- El costo sería muy alto

La toalla húmeda cayó sobre la mochila con cuidado, el termo de agua descanso en la hierba justo antes de que el muchacho se sentara a un lado de la chica. Sus ojos aperlados la miraron para sentir los orbes ajenos posarse sobre los propios.

- ¿Qué harás? Sobre tu familia

- Luchar. Como todos. Por ellos y por la aldea

- ¿Por ellos?

Todos sabían de la relación entre la rama principal y la secundaria y aunque ella mejor que nadie sabía de los cambios que habían ocurrido entre su compañero y el resto de los Hyuga, no creía lo que escuchaba.

- Quiero hacer las cosas bien, al menos esta vez

- ¿Te sacrificarías por ellos? ¿Por ella?

- No quiero morir, te lo aseguro, pero sí, hare lo posible por cumplir mi misión

- Sería exactamente lo que tú no quieres: seria seguir el destino que ellos te impusieron, sería ser aquello para lo que se supone que naciste

- No, no lo hago por ellos, lo hago por mi

Se miraron por unos minutos que parecieron horas, se miraron sin palabras y diciéndose todo. Y ella entendió.

Entendió que él había tomado esa decisión hace mucho y entendió que ni siquiera ella podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Y ella lloro. Unas cuantas lagrimas que él no trato de parar como tampoco las que le seguirían.

Ella no era quien para obligarlo a hacer otra cosa; ella era solo una chica más, su compañera de equipo que no podía interceder en las decisiones y en las formas que se tenían en el Clan. Pero le dolió. Le dolió que no la considerara.

- Todo estará bien, no dejare que me maten, no te preocupes

Esa noche él no llego a dormir y esa noche los ojos ella no conocieron la sequía.

* * *

Breve, muy breve pero creo que tiene bastante significado.

Para mí la relación entre Neji y Tenten es una de las más fuertes de la serie y aunque Kishi no nos haya complacido enseñándonos más sobre estos dos, es bonito fantasear sobre la idea.

No he leído ni he visto los capítulos referentes a la muerte del hermoso Neji pero tengo entendido que no se vio que Tenten llorara y pues, aquí esta –según yo- el porqué: ella ya sabía, si bien no sabía que él iba a morir, sabía que él pensaba cumplir con aquello para lo que "nació" y bueno, ya se había hecho a la idea.

A lo mejor no gusta, a lo mejor sí pero es algo que ya tenía rato en mi cabeza.

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
